


Kosmo

by Donotyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Kissing, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, References to Knotting, Smut, Somewhat, because technically Kosmo’s just an animal who can’t consent, fantasising about penetration, humping, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotyes/pseuds/Donotyes
Summary: SMUT : read the tags !!
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Kudos: 43





	Kosmo

**Author's Note:**

> I read some Keith/Kosmo fics by accident and then I wrote that. By accident.   
> They’re just humping btw no penetration or what cause uh animals can’t consent so that’d be too much

Keith wakes up slowly. 

The first thing he notices is the warmth at his back; the soft fur on his skin, a heavy paw at his side. 

Kosmo sleeps in his bed more often than not. It’s the first time, though, that the pressure behind him makes Keith shiver. He can feel the hot breath of the wolf on his throat and he gulps. He likes this- the heaviness, the paw holding him down. It’s good. 

He bites his lips and looks down- he’s hard. Very hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. Kosmo sighs behind him and his hand finds his dick on his own. 

He moans at the contact, touching himself above the fabric for a while. He’s felt it before, that arousal. When play fighting with the wolf, when he pins Keith down and breaths hard against him. It makes him shiver and moans every time, makes him pump his dick hard afterward. Sometimes he does it in the shower; sometimes in his room, where Kosmo can  see and smell it all. 

With a grunt, he pushes his boxer down. The air is cold on his cock, and he can finally feel the soft fur against his ass. He puts a hand on the paw holding him down, just caressing it for a bit. And then he travels down, rubbing his nipple and going lower, where his hard member awaits. 

He grip his cock, pumps up and down a few times. His hips starts moving on their own, and he can feel something harden from behind him. He moans loudly at that- he can see it, Kosmo’s cock in him, filling him up, keeping him in place with his knot. It won’t happen, he knows, but he let himself dream about it. 

The wolf behind him breathes harder and starts moving his hips. His cock is entirely out now, and Keith can feel it drag against his ass in a delicious way. He’s seen it before, has dreamt about it. 

His hand is wet from the pre cum he’s been leaking for a few minutes. The wolf’s dick catches his rim a few time, never going in. Keith comes not long after with a shout, Kosmo’s grunts pushing him over the edge. 

The wolf doesn’t stop when Keith has finished; he humps against him with little whimpers. Keith turns around at some point, brings the animal on top of him. Kosmo licks his face and Keith opens his mouth in pleasure. The wolf ruts against him until he comes, covering Keith in pale blue liquid. He shakes himself and jump down the bed to go drink, leaving Keith dizzy with what happened. The boy drags a finger on his stomach- oh god, there’s so much of it- and brings it to his lips. Kosmo tastes better than humans do. 


End file.
